


V kapce vody

by Lanevra



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sex v koupelně, Vyřešený případ
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Jedna společná koupel a jeden vyřešený případ.





	

Až na zřídkavé výjimky nás vždy naši klienti v domě uvítají srdečně a pohostinně, tak tomu bylo i zde. Kromě chutné večeře a příjemné společnosti, ač byl na všech vidět, že jsou ztrátou dědečka ale i náhrdelníku zdrceni, také skvělý pokoj s velkou pohodlnou postelí a teď i koupel.

To se může zdát jako samozřejmost v civilizovaném světě, ale pamatuji na jednoho hamounského klienta co nás nechal týden jen o studeném jídle, vodě a bez koupele. Nakonec se ukázalo, že je sám zloděj a podvodník a předat ho spravedlnosti mi poskytlo sobecké zadostiučinění.

Poděkoval jsem pohledem a úsměvem služce v bílém čepci, která mi do vany donesla poslední hrnec horké vody. Nevýhodou starých domů bylo, že se do nich špatně zaváděla teplá voda, takže i v dnešní době, na počátku dvacátého století, ji ohřívali na plotnách nebo v kotlích přímo v koupelně.

Rozhládl jsem se po spoře, ale útulně vybavené koupelně, kde byla opravdu jen vana, umývadlo, velké zrcadlo nad ním a stolička. Nic co by člověka rušilo při prohlížení si malovaných kachlíček na zdi. Musel jsem uznat, že nechat si namalovat výjevy z řeckých eposů nebyl vůbec špatný nápad, člověk pak má trochu dojem, jako by byl skutečně v řeckých lázních.

Pustil jsem se do svlékání košile, když dveře za mými záda vrzly a v odrazu zrcadla jsem uviděl Holmesovy šedavé oči a jeho pobavěně zkřivené rty mezi ostrými rysy obličeje.

„Kocháš se svalnatými muži na zdech?" zeptal se skoro se smíchem, taky jsem se usmál, i když mě to malinko urazilo. Zůstal jsem otočený zády a dál pozoroval pouze jeho odraz.

„Také, ale hlavně jsem se chtěl vykoupat. I když byl dnešní večer příjemný, tři hodiny sezení ve společenském obleku není zrovna veselý zážitek," připoměl jsem mu večeři, která měla mnoho formálních prvků, tedy až na šaty hostitelky, které měli ryze americký odvážný střih a dominovaly na nich kousky broušeného skla. Styl nehodící se k britské střídmosti a kráse našich žen, ale právě spíše k americké nespoutanosti divokého západu.

„Ano, dnešní večer byl v několika okamžicích nezáživný," pravil líným tónem. V tom jsem s ním zase nemohl tak docela souhlasit, protože právě naše hostitelka, i přes svou extravaganci v oblékání, byla nesmírně příjemná, inteligentní a krásné žena. Jenže Holmese příjemnost nezajímá, inteligenci málokdy uzná a krása je mu naprosto lhostejná.

„Přinejmenším jsme se oba dobře najedli," podotkl jsem.

Přistoupil těsně ke mně, jeho hrudník se dotkl mých zad a jeho ruce se ovinuly kolem mého těla, aby dosáhl na knoflíčky mé košile. Trochu jsem naklonil hlavu na stranu a opřel se krkem o jeho rameno. V zrcadle bylo krásně vidět, že je o něco vyšší než já, ale to mně nikdy nevadilo.

Rukou mi vklouzl pod košili, tak i pod látku nátělníku, takže jsem teplo jeho dlaně cítil na holé kůži jako dotek rozžhaveného železa. Bylo to příjemné, ale i tak jsem sebou mírně cukl když poprvé pohladil mou několik dní osiřelou kůži.

„Tohle není nejvhodnější místo," zamumlal jsem polohlasně, „V tomhle domě je příliš mnoho zvědavých očí a nastražených uší."

„O to se nestarej, všichni si myslí, že jsem se šel ven projít a přemýšlet," odbyl moje obavy, „Viděli mě, jak jdu ven na zahradu, pak dál do noci," stáhl mi košili z ramen, „vrátil jsem se oknem." Jak jednoduché, prostě se vrátil oknem, aby mi vlezl do koupelny.

Otočil jsem se v jeho náručí a přitáhl si jeho boky blíž k vlastním. I přes kalhoty jsem pod prsty cítil ostře vystupující pánevní kosti. Byl útlý jako ženy, ale proporce měl mužské, což mu dávalo vzhled kostry potažené provazci svalstva. Vytahal jsem mu svršky z kalhot a sám vkloul rukama pod ně, zatím co on mě hladil po zádech.

„Kvůli mě," spíše jsem konstatoval, než bych se dotázal.

Mírně zakroutil hlavou.

„Potřeboval jsem si něco ověřit bez přítomnosti svědků, ale kdybych to udělal kvůli tobě," pohlédl na mě jako malý šibal, „bylo by to jistě velmi romantické gesto."

Pousmál jsem se, nedoufal jsem snad ani koutkem mysli, že by šplhal po stěnách kvůli mně, ale líbilo by se mi to. Zřejmě projev mojí beznadějně romantické duše, tak potřebné při psaní.

„Myslel jsem si to." Sevřel jsem mu tvář v dlaních a dlouze ho políbil. Pohyboval jsem rty proti jeho, žádajíc o všechno, co jen mi bude ochoten nabídnout a on mi dal víc, než v co jsem doufal. Nejen v polibku, ale i ve všem ostatním, co se nás dvou týkalo.

Přitiskl jsem ho ke dveřím, zoufale se na něj tisknouc, ne ve fyzické potřebě ukojit svou vášeň, ale v touze být mu prostě blíž.

„Koupel," řekl v dlouhém výdechu, následovaném po ještě delším nádechu který musel udělat, aby získal vzduch po mém polibku, „Chtěl si se jít vykoupat," připomínal mi docela zbytečně.

Obrátil jsem se k vaně a zpět k jeho zvědavým očím, nerozhodný, jestli zvolit teplou vodu nebo jeho teplé tělo. Nejraději bych nevolil vůbec.

„Taky bych se vykoupal," řek celý pobavený. Jako většinu mi četli myšlenky, už jsem se tomu jen mírně nespokojeně ušklíbl a překonal dětinskou potřebu vyplázdnout na něj jazyk. Někdy mě prostě vytáčel natolik, že jsem si připadal jako malý chlapec.

Ne však, když jeho ruce, jako právě teď, rozepínaly poklopec mých kalhot. Rychle jsem ho zbavil jeho vlastní vesty, košile i nátělníku. Pohladil jsem jeho dokonale hladkou kůži, pod kterou se napínaly svaly. Nikdy jsme nepochopil, proč si hruď holí, já sám bych to nesnesl, podle mě k muži chlupy na hrudi patří, ale kupodivu k Holmesovi se to hodilo. K jeho uhlazené, střídmé osobnosti. S chutí jsem přitiskl rty k jeho krku, sklouzl po klíční kosti až k bradavce, kterou jsem olízl. Chutnal jemně slaně a zároveň mýdlem a pěnou na holení.

„Myslel jsem, že se jdeme koupat," zamumlal mi někde nad hlavou, ale z jeho udýchaného hlasu, trhavě se zvedajícího hrudníku a tlaku jeho vzrušeného mužství na mém boku jsme poznal, že ani on nemyslí na koupání. Pokračoval jsem dolů podél brázdy mezi břišními svaly, až k okraji kalhot, i když to znamenalo, že klesnu na studenou podlahu. Přejel jsem jazykem podél látky a vychutnal si, jak se jeho břicho pod mými doteky rozvlnilo.

Rozepínání knoflíčků bylo nepříjemně zdlouhavé a namáhavé pro moje, jako vždy trochu roztřesené, prsty a probojovat se látkou spodního prádla na jeho tvrdé mužství bylo k nesnesení obtížné.

Sevřel jsem kolen něho dlaň a uslyšel nad sebou ránu, jak Holmes praštil hlavou o dveře. Krátce jsem vzhlédl, abych se ujistil, že si neublížil. Když se na něco soustředil, ať už to byl případ, hra na housle nebo milování, tak někdy neznal míru. Jakmile jsem se ujistil, že je v pořádku, vrátil jsem se k objektu mého nynějšího zájimu.

Přejel jsem po celé dálce jeho penisu, protože jsem chtěl slyšet sykavý povzdech, který jsem opravdu okamžitě zaslechl. Musel jsem se pro sebe pyšně usmát, že jsem to byl právě já, kdo ho dokázal tak zbavovat sebeovládání.

Než jsem přiblížil obličej k jeho rozkroku, trochu jsem zaváhal, nikdy to nebyla moje nejoblíbenější činnost, ale za jeho vzdechy to rozhodně stálo.

Sevřel jsem ho v puse trochu váhavě, vždy to pro mě bylo jako poprvé. Sklouzl jsem dál, pociťujíc na rtech a jazyku jemnou kůži jeho mužství. Vyjel jsem zase nahoru, obkroužil špičku jazykem a zase sklouzl dolů. Tak jsme pokračoval stále dokola, znovu a znovu, dokud jsem zezhora neslyšel pravidelné, hluboké sténání. Tehdy jsem věděl, že ho mám plně ve své moci, tak jsem přidal na své úsilí.

Když jeho rozkoš dosáhla vrcholu, přešly tiché, těžké vzdechy v jeden hlasitější prosycený emocemi, které jsem u něho v běžném životě zoufale postrádal.

Zavřel jsem pevně oči, připraven na nechutnou hořko-slanou chuť a pevný stisk jeho ruky ve vlasech. Se sebezapřením jsem polykal a zároveň v duchu děkoval že nechal ruce zapřené o dveře.

Napřímil jsem a usmál, hledíc mu do tváře. Očil měl přivřené jako kocour na sluníčku, rty naopak potevřené a na horním rtu několik drobných kapiček potu. Olízl je a usmál se, jen zlehka, sotva cuknutí rtů, jenže já zna rozeznával každý jeho úsměv a gesto.

Ač bych se klidně na jeho spokojený obličej díval do nekonečna, musel jsem si jí vypláchnout pusu do umyvadla. Zatímco jsem si pečlivě a několikrát vyplachoval ústní dutinu, slyšel jsem za svými záda duté zadunění sundaných bot, šustění stahované látky a šplouchnutí vody, jak Holmes vklouzl do vany.

Velice rád jsem následoval jeho příkladu a zbavil se veškerého oblečení, které mě beztak tísnilo v intimních partiích a nepříjemně se mi otíralo o citlivou kůži.

Holmes si mě při vlézání do vany prohlížel jako muzejní exponát. Klouzal zvědavým pohledem šedých očí po mém vcelku svalnatém hrudníku s hnědými chloupky, břichu, co by přeci jen potřebovala pár kilo shodit až ke slabinám, kde se pohledem zastavil a široce usmál. Přesně tak se smál, když našel nějakou opravdu zajímavou stopu.

Stáhl nohy k tělu, abych si k němu mohl vlézt, což jsem taky rychle učinil, protože mi bylo zima a hlavně jsem mu chtěl být nablízku.

„Vypadáš jako kocour, co našel smetanu," podotkl jsem ze smíchem. Nevyčítal jsem mu, že se na mě hned nevrhl a nepomohl mi s mou akutní potřebou, věděl jsem, že on má na všechno svou metodu a čas a že když mu ho poskytnu, stokrát se mi to vyplatí.

„Další z tvých květnatých výroků," odvětil a snažil se aby to znělo podrážděně, jenže to by se přitom nesměl tvářit tak spokojeně.

Neuvěřitelně rychle se pohnul, vody vyšplouchla přes okraj vany a rozstříkla se o podlahu. Já jsem se musel přitisknout k vaně, protože se nade mnou najednou nakláněl. Klečel na kolenou, ruce opřené o kraje vany a shlížel na mě z výšky.

„Vyřešil jsem případ," informoval mě smyslným šeptem a přejel mi dlaní po vnitřní straně stehna až k slabinám, „Bylo to snažší, než jsem odhadoval v teple našeho londýnského bytu. A i tak mi to přišlo jako dětská hra." Zatímco dokonale klidně mluvil, sevřel moje mužství v dlani a začal ho líně třít.

„Tak... rychle?" hlas se mi trochu zadrhával, ale nechtěl jsem přerušit hru, kterou začal hrát.

„Bylo to přesnadné, drahý Johne," trochu zesílil stisk a zase se ho uvolnil, já jsem sebou přitom cukl a zatnul ruce do okraje vany, „Možná tě to překvapí, ale vrah není totožný se zlodějem, ovšem s oběma jsme dnes seděli u stolu" přesunul ruku z mého penisu na břicho, kde s ní začal pomalu kroužit.

„Ne.... ehm vážně?" zaprotestoval jsem, ale rychle přidal dotaz, abych to celé nezkazil.

„To, že zemřel stejného večera, jako se ztratil náhrdelník je pouhá náhoda," přejižděl mi rukou po břiše nahoru dolů a jeho hlas, přestože mluvil o případu, byl tichý a smyslný. Miloval jsem jeho hlas, hloubku, s jakou některá slova přonášel, lehké vibrace smíchu, když ho něco pobavilo, i jistá hrubost, když byl rozlobený. Nejvíc fascinující byl ale jeho hlas, když se na něco plně soustředil. Jako teď.

„Pamatuješ na naší hostitelku, která nás velmi nenápadně ujišťovala, že není vrah, protože ona zdědí jen malou část majetku a všechno připadne synovi oběti?" položil řečnickou otázku, na kterou jsem neodpověděl, také proto, že jeho dlaň opět zklouzla bezmála k mým slabinám, jenže pak změnila směr a začala jezdit po mém stehně. Zavrtěl jsem se, protože jsem opravdu nutně potřeboval kontak s jeho dlaní, teplá voda moje trápení nijak neulehčovala, ale Holmes uhnul a pokračoval ve vyprávění, jakoby se nic zvláštního nedělo.

„Neúmyslně nám lhala a dva lidé v místnosti to věděli. Právník a syn oběti," konečně splnil moje přání a znovu sevřel dlaň kolem mého mužství, ulehčeně jsme vydechl a pohnul boky jeho laskání vstříc, „Když právník odešel od stolu, vylil jsem si na krabičku cigaret víno a následoval ho s tím, že bez své značky nebudu klidný a soustředěný." Na tuhle událost jsem si vzpomněl i přes rozkoší zastřenou mysl.

„Ve skutečnosti jsem si s ním šel promluvit a donutil ho, apelujíc na jeho zdravý rozum, aby mi řekl kdo věděl, že se dědičkou stala žena oběti"

„Ehm," zamumla jsem souhlasně, jelikož jen malý kousek mojí mysli se soustředil na to, co mi říkal, na obsah slov. Užíval jsem si jen jeho hlas a laskání dlaně.

„Prozradil mi, že oběť vyhrožovala už dříve svému, v dluzích utopenému, synovi že všechen majetek v závěti odkáže manželce a jeho nechá na mizině. V té chvíli se veškerá má předešlá podezření, ke kterým jsem dospěl jen pouhým pozorováním chování lidí u stolu, potvrdila. Potom už jen stačilo navštívit, samozřejmě tajně, abych nevzbudil ničí podezření, kancelář oběti, najít trezor a v něm i závěť, odkazující všechno manželce." S každým slovem přidával na rychlosti a intenzině pohybu dlaně.

To byla poslední kapka, i když se nedostal ani do poloviny vyprávění, já už jsem byl na konci.

„Sherlocku!" zašeptal jsem zoufale a vědouc, že brzy se nebudu moct ovládat, jsem si ho přitáhl a políbil, dusíc tak výkřik zakázané rozkoše.

Ochotně mi polibek oplácel až do samého konce. Potom sklouzl rty po mé čelisti k uchu, po kterém přejel jemně jazykem a tiše se zasmál. Ne výsměšně, spíše potěšeně a malinko pobaveně.

„Chceš slyšet zbytek, nebo to tvůj mozek teď nepojme?" zeptal se mě. Odtáhl jsem a trochu dotčeně mu pohlédl do očí. Tělem se mi sice rozlévala příjemná otupělost, kontrastující s nedávným napětím, ale nebyl jsem tak mimo, abych nedoposlech zbytek. Nehledíc na to, že jsem si nebyl jist, co mi do teď povídal.

„Pokračuj," vybídl jsem ho udýchaně. Koutky mu zacukaly v úsměvu. Zase se bleskově pohnul, až se voda rozlila všude kolem a přesunul se tak že se mi zády opíral o hruď. Pozadím se mi opřel o slabiny, takže se mi v hlavě ihned začaly rojit nemravné myšlenky, které jsme toužil okamžitě uskutečnit, ale moje tělo zatím nespolupracovalo. Objal jsme ho kolem těla. Někdy se podobným objetím bránil, nerad byl v jakémkoliv sevření, ovšem dnes ne.

„Usoudil jsem, že večer vraždy se odehrával nějak takto. Syn oběti přišel za otcem zrovna ve chvíli, kdy ukládal závěť do trezoru. Ten přirozeně nechtěl, aby syn věděl, kde se trezor nachází a proto ho nezajištěný zakryl deskou, díky tomu jsem já nepotřeboval kombinaci ani klíč. Mezi mrtvým a jeho synem došlo k hádce a potyčce, čemuž nasvědčuje uražený kus dřevěného obložení v úrovni přezky boty, kterou mladík nosí. Ve rvačce, možná i náhodou, se pán domu uhodil do hlavy o stůl a padl mrtev. Dřív, než se mladík stačil porozhlédnout po trezoru a závěti, vyrušil ho příchod nevlastní matky, takže utekl oknem, kde byla opět odraženina od jeho přezky. Mladá paní domu našla svého muže již mrtvého a na stole pak pouzdro s náhrdelníkem, který musel mrtvý vyndat, aby se dostal k pouzdru z dokumenty. Ve víře, že když její manžel zemře, nic nedostane, ukradla vdova náhrdelník a až pak spustila poplach."

Pokýval jsem hlavou, jako vždy do sebe kousky skládanky dokonale zapadaly.

„Bravo. Vyřešil si případ během jediného večera," vyjádřil jsem svoje uznání.

„Nebylo to těžké," mávl nad tím obrazně rukou a zavrtěl se, „Voda je studená," postěžoval si. Než jsem na to stačil něco říct, vykroutil se mi z obětí a vylezl z vany. Sledoval jsem ho lítostlivým pohledem. Okamžiky, kdy mi klidně spočíval v náručí, tak jako před chvílí, byli vzácné a já si tenhle ani nestačil užít. Alespoň jsem si to vynahradil, pohledem na jeho pevné pozadí.

„Mimochodem, kdyby tě zajímalo, kde je náhrdelník," ozval se, když si bezostyšně přivlastnil jak můj ručník, tak župan, „tak jsi na něj po celý večer hleděl. Paní domu ho měla našitý na šatech."

„To snad není možné. Taková troufalost!" Nevěřil jsem, že by byl opravdu někdo tak drzý, ale neměl jsem důvod mu nevěřit. Jen se pousmál, jeho to evidentně nepohoršovalo, protože on viděl v lidech vždycky jen to nejhorší, zatím co já skoro u všech nacházel i něco dobrého. Snad proto jsme si tak rozuměli.

„Miluji tě," řekl jsem bezděčně. Vzhlédl od uvazování ozdobného uzlu na mém županu a krátce se pousmál.

„Nápodobně," odpověděl a vyšel z koupelny do mé ložnice, zanechávajíc za sebou dveře otevřené. Nikdy mi to neřekl, neodpověděl že mě taky miluje, jenže já to o něm ani nechtěl. Chápal jsem a chápu, že on mi to nikdy nedokáže říct nahlas, ale jeho gesta, jeho úsměvy, slova a činy mi říkají, že mě miluje.

Jenže někdy mám dojem že si to všechno jen představuji.

 

KONEC


End file.
